1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wrench, and more particularly to an open-end wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, an open-end wrench of the prior art has a handle 05, and two open ends 06 which are located at two longitudinal ends of the handle 05 for use in fastening or unfastening a hexagonal nut. This prior art open-end wrench is defective in design in that the open end 06 must be kept repositioning in the course of fastening or unfastening the nut. It is therefore readily apparent that the prior art open-end wrench is inefficient at best.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an open-end wrench which is free of the drawback of the prior art open-end wrench described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by an open-end wrench which has a handle, and two open ends located at two longitudinal ends of the handle. Each of the two open ends is formed with a fixed jaw and a movable jaw plate which is provided with a recovery element to furnish the movable jaw plate with a recovery force enabling the movable jaw plate to keep being fitted with a nut in the course of fastening or unfastening the nut.
The foregoing objective, features and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.